


God Is a Woman

by skywalkerssolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Good Severus Snape, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Severus Snape, Submissive Character, Submissive Severus Snape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerssolo/pseuds/skywalkerssolo
Summary: Severus likes the way you are; from the way your perfume smells, to the way you touch him- it all makes him weak in the knees. And you know, late at night, just how bad he craves you.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Snape/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165
Collections: Snape and Reader Collection





	God Is a Woman

"Professor?" He had been staring for quite some time, but to his defense...he really couldn't help it. There you stood, disheveled in front of the bubbling, boiling cauldron. Your hair was a tangled mess around your face, yet it framed it in such a deliciously beautiful way, your glasses slightly foggy from the steam of the amortentia in front of you. The soft, powdery opal color shone against your face, and you groaned as you kept stirring, your white button up rolled to your elbows, with the first few buttons popped and your house tie loose and nearly undone around your neck.

"Professor?" Someone asked again, gently poking him. Severus cleared his throat, turning to a seventh year Hufflepuff who was nearly half dead from exhaustion.

"What could you possibly want, Mr.Darnell?" He sneered, his onyx eyes darkening beneath the dungeons harsh, ill lit lighting.

"Um, some water would-would be nice!" He stuttered out, nearly shaking in his boots. He was a pussy, really. At least that's what you thought, anyway.

"Very well. You may leave-" "Oh, God yes!" You nearly moaned, gasping excitedly.

"I did it! I brewed it! Ha! Take _that_ , Elroy!" You chanted, pointing towards a Slytherin in the corner who glared at you. "I did it before you!" You sang happily.

"Perhaps." Snape stood, his cape bellowing behind him, as he walked towards you slowly. "Lean in. Tell me what you smell. Remember, class, it should smell like what you crave most in this world, what you love."

"How romantic." A girl in the corner sighed out softly, and you rolled your eyes with a quiet giggle.

"And?" Snape pondered, his eyebrow raising.

"Let me see. It smells like...leather and metal."

"What could that mean?" Someone asked, and Snape gulped, watching the way your lips curled into a smirk.

"Dominance. I smell _dominance_. And the sea...it's salty and clean. I also smell pomegranate and chocolate. Aphrodisiacs." You giggled and stood, smoothing out your skirt. "Well, there you have it, folks. The three things I love most: Dominance, adventure and _sex_."

Severus nearly fell to the floor, before he dismissed everyone from class and in to the hall, leaving himself alone. He was fearful that someone, anyone, would pick up on the way he nearly came in his pants each time you were near, the way his fingers slightly shook each time he took something from your hand. There was a certain radiance about you and your mind, the way you dominated each and every one of his thoughts throughout the day. He would watch you eat at lunch and wonder what your fingers would taste like on his tongue. He would watch your chest move as you stirred the cauldron, the way your ass looked when you would bend down and grab a potion. Severus wondered what you tasted like when you came, the way your moans would sound muffled in a pillow as he worshipped your body. He wanted to know- no, he _needed_ to know.

As you walked back to your house commons, you couldn't help but get Snape's face out of your mind. You wanted to know how pretty he looked on his knees, his face buried between your thighs. You wanted him to worship you, and you had a sense, deep down, he would be a good and faithful servant to you and your body, so you devised a plan in your head. 

Later that night you snuck to his chambers, knocking on the door. He opened it, wearing only a pair of sleeping pants and a loose fitting shirt, and you let yourself in. His room was cold, but the fire place held a warmth that lit the stone gray room up with a honey like warmth. It smelled of cinnamon and pine, spilled ink and rolled parchment, and you saw a closet full of black clothes and perfectly shined shoes. There was an arm chair, some blankets and a pillow thrown over it, and bookshelves lined with books across the back wall. It was, very much and very simply put, _him_. 

"Miss. (L/N) you mustn't be out of your room this late. Whatever is the matter?" He asked slowly, his deep voice rolling from his tongue and filling your stomach with excited butterflies. "Why did you come here?"

"I came here to fuck you." You dead panned, raising an eyebrow up at him. 

Severus was taken aback, before he shook his head and sneered towards you. "Excuse me?"

"I said...I. Came. Here. To. Fuck. _You_." You emphasized, placing a finger against his chest. "I'm not stupid, Professor. I see the way you stare, you nearly get drool all over your desk you know. You want to be dominated by a thirsty woman and I have just what you need, darling. You just have to say the word, that's all."

He looked at you blankly, no emotion written on his features, before he decided to speak up, his voice barely even a croak. "Okay. Y-Yes."

"Yes what?" You hissed, backing him up against his bed. 

"Yes ma'am." He moaned, falling back against the mattress. 

"I'm the teacher tonight." You giggled, straddling his waist as you traced out his features. He leaned his face into your hands, and you were sure this must have been the first truly real skin-to-skin contact he had had in some time, so you wanted to make sure it counted, for just this once. You grinded in to him, feeling his cock hardening beneath you, and you groaned softly. "That's it. You like that, don't you?"

"Merlin. Y-Yes, I love it."

"Hmm, that's what I thought. You're such a little bitch, Snape. I bet you take it so good, don't you? Tell me what you want."

"I want to please you." He whispered, his voice barely audible. 

You slapped his cheek, your eyes narrowing. "Louder, boy." He moaned at the rough contact, and you felt your panties growing wetter and wetter. 

"I want to please you."

"Thats a good boy. I bet you do, don't you? I bet you'd love to taste my cunt in your mouth, isn't that right?" He nodded quickly, his hands running up and down your sides, gently groping your ass as you rocked against him. "Use your words, baby. Is that what you want?"

"Please. Please. I want to taste you so bad." He groaned, nearly salivating at the prospect. 

"That's all you had to say, pretty boy." You swiftly threw your leggings and panties off, lowering yourself on his face. Your fingers found their way to his silky hair, and you threw your head back when you felt his tongue enter your tight entrance. "Mmm, just like that. Just like that." You whispered, guiding him by his hair so his tongue was moving up and down your pussy, the tip of it flicking against your clit. 

You were dripping, making a mess on his face as Severus ate you out best he could. He strained his neck ever so slightly, groaning in to your tight cunt as you pulled and tugged at the strands of his hair. His cock was straining in his pants, and it was painful in the most deliciously pleasurable of ways. 

"You've definitely done this before, huh? You're such a cum slut, aren't you? I love the way you eat my pussy. Keep doing that, keep eating me." You whispered, praising his every move as you brushed a thumb against his cheek gently. Severus whined a beautiful whine into your pussy, and you nearly came on the spot. "Make me cum. I want it. _Now_."

The slight growl that tugged at your words was all the motivation that Severus needed, and he began to furiously eat your cunt like a starved man, moaning and grunting into the wetness of your folds. You whimpered, white knuckling the head board as he absolutely devoured you, sending your soul to another dimension. You cried out his name as you came against his mouth, and Snape eagerly lapped up every drip from the source, before you fell down beside him and groaned softly. 

Quickly, you regained yourself, shakily sitting back up. "I bet you're just begging for me to play with your cock, aren't you?"

"Gods, yes. Please."

"Please what?" You paused, raising an eyebrow. "Tsk, tsk. You really must work on your manners, Severus."

He whimpered as you unzipped his pants, his cock straining against his tight black briefs. "I want you to play with my cock and make me cum." His low voice moaned, the words rolling from his tongue as elegantly and eloquently as they sounded. 

"Now that's a good boy. I like it when you're polite." You pulled down his briefs, seeing his uncut cock, and smirked. "You're big, look at you! You shouldn't wear all those robes..." You licked your lips, taking in every inch of him. He was thick, probably three of your fingers, and average in length- but you knew it would feel absolutely _delicious_ inside of you. Leaning down, you gave his tip a slight lick, tasting his salty pre-cum on your tongue. 

Severus fisted the satin bed sheets in his hands, his fingertips turning red and knuckles going a ghostly white. 

"What? Is there something you needed?" You asked innocently, dragging your finger along the underside of his throbbing cock. 

"I want to cum. P-Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." You giggled and leaned down, wrapping your mouth around the head of his dick. You slowly bobbed down, Letting him hit the back of your throat, before you slowly pulled yourself away. You did this, once, twice, three times- and Snape was already close to cumming in thick, heavy spurts against your face. His cock twitched, cum leaking from the tip, and you quickly pulled away. "Think you're going to cum that quick, lover boy?" He whined in aggravation, bucking his hips. You waved your hand, his hands cuffing themselves to the headboard. "Naughty boys get tied up. You'll cum eventually, handsome. Just wait."

"P-Please!" He gasped for breath, his lips parted. 

You licked your lips in turn, looking up at him. "Oh, baby." He definitely looked gorgeous like that. Tied up, with his eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, and face contorted with frustration. His cock was in your hand, twitching and throbbing and absolutely begging for your attentiveness. You smirked up at him, shaking your head ever so slowly. "Do you want my mouth or my pussy?"

"Y-Your pussy. Please, love."

"Hmm...you've been a good boy so far. But you better not cum or you'll get punished. You understand?"

"I understand."

"Good boy."

You straddled him once more, grasping his shoulders and slowly lowering yourself on to his cock. You moaned, and he did as well, your voices matching in unison. You rocked your hips ever so slightly, watching him grit his teeth. "You feel so good inside of me." You praised, liking the way a pink hue dusted across his cheeks. Sweat was beading at his temples and forehead, his strands of black hair sticking to his face. You cupped his cheeks, his eyes fluttering shut, and allowed the pads of your fingers to trace gentle shapes, from his jaw line, all the way down to his chest. You tweaked his nipples and he grunted like an animal, before you leaned down and took one on your mouth. As you moved yourself up and down his cock, you could feel him twitching, struggling and straining not to cum. 

"Are you about to cum?"

"N-No." He growled, his head tilting back as you kissed his neck, creating a dark purple hickey no collar could hide. Everyone needed to know that he was yours now. _Everyone_. 

"Are you lying to me?"

"No! Gods, no."

"Hmm...you better not."

You rubbed your clit, feeling yourself tightening with the hint of another orgasm. "I'm about to cum all over your big cock. Watch me, baby. And you better not cum."

He strained his head, watching the way your cunt convulsed around his cock, whimpering and crying out as you came hard against him, your thighs rubbing his as you fell off of him. You sat up, your hand wrapping around his cock. 

"Such a good boy. You deserve to cum, don't you?"

"Please. I wanna cum." He nearly cried, bucking his hips into your hand. 

"Get yourself off. Fuck my hand like the filthy whore you've become."

And he did just that, pounding away into your tightened hand until he was shaking, and you could tell he was close. Quickly, you drew your hand back, and he sobbed out in frustration. "Please!" He nearly shouted, moaning in agony as he fell back down. 

"Hmm..." You leaned down and wrapped your mouth back around his cock. You couldn't help it- he just tasted _so_ good. You bobbed your head once, twice- before he was filling your mouth with hot, heavy cum. You swallowed every last drop, licking his cock clean before he was mewling from the over stimulation. You waved your hand, freeing him from his chains, as he groggily sat up. 

"I-" But he stopped himself, clearing his throat and standing up, putting his clothes back on. "Best not to tell anyone of this little...rendezvous." And just like that, Snape was back to his old, gloomy self. 

You giggled softly and kissed his cheek. "My lips are sealed, lover boy. I'll be back next Thursday."

And from that point on, everyone wondered why Friday classes were the only classes of the week Snape actually showed up to with a good mood. 


End file.
